Late-Term Curse
's Democratic Party plummetted in the U.S. Senate by two seats to the Republicans expanding their U.S. Senate majority is widely considered an "end-of-reign curse" for Emperor Degotoga K. Atagulkalu.]] In Chawosaurian Politics, a Late-Term Curse, also known as an End-of-tenure curse, (end-of-reign curse for Supreme Leaders, and an end-of-term curse for Prime Ministers) is a bad event or a series of bad events that occurs when a national Chawosaurian Incumbent is at the autumn of his or her tenure. A major example is Degotoga K. Atagulkalu, who died on March 3, 2019, and one "end-of-reign curse" is that in the 2018 U.S. midterm elections, DKA's party, the Democrats, lost a net 2 seats to the Republican majority despite his party gaining 41 seats in the House of Representatives, more than enough seats to flip the house from GOP control. Shang Jong Parker is the only Prime Minister in Chawosauria who never suffered an end-of-term curse. When it comes to elections at home and not in Chawosauria, DKA had a more luxurious late-term curse, while his Democratic Party did failed to flip the Senate while losing only two seats, his Democratic Party gained seats elsewhere, flipping the big prize, the U.S. House of Representatives, and flipping several seats rather the party flipped state legislature or failed to flip a state legislature. Malcolm Lyons MacKenzie Wilson's late-term election curse at home in the UK in 1906 was not so peaceful, Wilson's Conservative Party lost in a landslide to the Liberals, even Wilson's homeland, Scotland, became Liberal. The Curse The end-of-tenure curse is a Dallacus Curse cast by the dark magician and Ancient Chawosaurian Emperor, Dallucas V. Dallucas V's dark pagan magic had a major on the Chawosaurian Government as a whole, Dallacus V cursed the Chawosaurian Monarchy, where a new ruler immediately falls in love with the weighting powers of the monarchy, and ends up abusing it, Timothy Max Roosevelt was the biggest victim of this spell. Background An end-of-tenure curse occurs when a major executive in Chawosaurian politics prepares to leave office, an end of tenure curse can be personal but has to be politics related to the executive although not considered a national tragedy for the country that executive reigns, for example, Emperor Degotoga K. Atagulkalu, and Prime Ministers Jonathan Davgon Bismarck and Malcolm Lyons MacKenzie Wilson saw their political parties from their home countries either lose elections or lose seats despite retaining governing status, which are devastating to these leaders personally, but not to the empire they rule. In the 2018 U.S. midterm elections, Emperor Degotoga K. Atagulkalu, a Democrat, saw his Democratic Party failed to win a Senate majority while plummeted in the U.S. Senate by two seats, and in the 1938 U.S. midterm elections, Prime Minister Jonathan Davgon Bismarck, also a Democrat, saw his party plummeted despite retaining governing status, but Malcolm Lyons MacKenzie Wilson suffered worse than DKA and Bismarck, Wilson saw his Conservative Party losing their majority in the British House of Commons to the Liberals in the 1906 U.K. general elections by 246 seats, the 1906 UK elections was so bad for Wilson's Conservative Party that Wilson's homeland, Scotland, went almost entirely for the Liberals, and was so bad even the party's leader, the Prime Minister himself, lost his seat. List of end-of-reign curses by Supreme Leader End-of-reign curses. List of end-of-term curses by Prime Minister Shang J. Parker is the only Prime Minister in Chawosaurian History to have not suffered an end-of-tenure curse. Garfield Webster suffered considerably the worst end-of-tenure curses in Chawosaurian History, Webster felt the personal pain of losing his birth nation-state, the Russian Empire, to the rising ideology of Communism that was radicalizing people worldwide and he deemed this radicalization as a serious threat, and he led Chawosauria through World War I, having to deal with the economic burden of constant deaths of European Chawosaurians, where it deeply hurts Chawosauria, and Webster got so sick from the Spanish Influenza pandemic that he was deemed physically unfit for a planned second term. Webster left office with an extremely low popularity because of his handling of World War I, Webster received substantial criticism for allowing European Chawosaurians to face the bullets of World War I in Europe without the protection from Chawosauria's militias. See also * History of Chawosauria * Politics of Chawosauria * Chawosauria's Darling (Political Term) Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Magic in Chawosauria Category:Paranormal Activity in Chawosauria Category:Sorcery in Chawosauria Category:Dallucas Curse